elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte
|birthday = |hair = Dark brown https://www.patreon.com/posts/double-what-if-11844813 |eyes = Brown |species = Human |height = |occupation = College student |family = |debut = }}Charlotte is college student with interest in "spooky things" who recommended Ellen and Nanase as Meddling Teenagers for solving the Mystery of the Haunted Locker room. She though they would be perfect for unmasking a fake ghost ... and also would be a good choice if the ghost is real. She lives with Rhea, Elijah and Rick in one apartment with three bedrooms, lot of room and stairs in apartment house. __TOC__ History She was in senior year in Moperville South when Nanase and Ellen were juniors. After the Abraham attack at school in Sister II, she found a fairy doll with Nanase's face - one of the two Nanase created when she tried to warn Ellen. She investigated and found someone who told her that someone attacked school and got into a fight with someone using guardian form. She also found some details about guardian forms, at least partially from guy called Tengu on forum and based on those and Nanase's hair change she determined that Nanase was the guardian. Family Tree She first appeared in Family Tree on the party with college students Nanase and Ellen were invited to. When most of guests started drinking, Nanase and Ellen went upstairs and played video games with her. She then surprised them with her speculations and asked if they are the correct people to contact when she finds something genuinely spooky, because her current option is only to share informations on her internet forums. Nanase and Ellen said they are or can contact someone better. Then they asked about guardian forms, because Nanase herself didn't know much. The genuinely spooky thing actually starts happening while they were talking. When Diane informed them, she shown Nanase's black roots as proof she doesn't have magic. Then she correctly guessed MALE bad guy. When they met him, she was surprised he actually looks like his profile image. During the battle itself, she apparently informed Diane about what Not-Tengu told them, or at least about the fact that the enchantment stops working if they kill him. Then she pointed out Grace (who introduced herself as Shade Tail) and Cheerleadra and talked with Grace, and apparently heard lot of other things said. Later she mentioned that Agent Cranium's ability is tempting to misuse. She was not shown to be informed about the need to not tell anyone. And finally, she talked how seeing spooky things firsthand was cool, in spite of the dangers. And that now she knows she got a couple of angels to call on if she suspect spooky things happening - which prompted Ellen to make the Charlotte's Angels joke. So A Date At The Mall In the So a Date at the Mall story line, Charlotte called her "angels" when pictures people took of the mysterious cloaked figure looked like it was not human. For the first phase of the investigation, she wanted everyone to read articles about the figure. Ellen was disappointed by this, but surprisingly it was Ellen who noticed that it seemed like there were two figures. Gallery Charlotte0.png Charlotte1.png References Category:Supporting characters Category:Article lacking suitable charbox image